


Shut up and bow down!

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Bow down to your king [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub!Seth, dom!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: Seth wasn´t really sure if he was excited for this weekend or if he was afraid. He knew he had a lot to indemnify to Finn or more precisley to his Demon King.





	Shut up and bow down!

It´s been three weeks since he left Seth in the locker room. Somehow he had learned to get along with his injury. Until now it hasn´t been that boring as he thought it would be. Five days a week he had his physical therapy at the performance center.  
Just the weekends were a bit rough. No rehab. And most of his friends on the road.  
But this weekend would be different. He was a little excited. This would be so much fun.

The door rang. “Time to have some fun” Finn told himself as he got up and walked to the door.  
In front of his house was Seth. Nervously stepping from one foot on the other. It felt like an eternity until Finn finally opened the door. Seth wasn´t really sure if he was excited for this weekend or if he was afraid. He knew he had a lot to indemnify to Finn or more precisley to his Demon King.

Finn stood in front of his door for a moment. Watching Seth through the peephole.  
“Oh yes so much fun” a big smile on his face.  
He put on his pokerface as he opened the door.  
“So finally you found your way!” he asked Seth.  
“I´m sorry” Seth whispered.

Without saying a word Finn stepped aside. Hesitating Seth stepped in.  
“Why so shy? Afraid?” Finn smirked  
“Yes, I know i´ve got a lot to indemnify.” Seth answered.  
“Yes, my king” Finn commanded.  
“I´m sorry, my king” Seth whispered.

They stowed Seths luggage in his room.  
Back in the living room Finn asked his friend “So you really think it´s okay to keep me waiting? No call. No words. Nothing! For at least three weeks! Is this how you treat your king?”  
“I´m sorry my king. I didn´t know what...” Seth tried to explain himself.  
“Shut up. I don´t really want to know. You made mistakes. A lot mistakes. And you will be punished for them.” Finn interrupted him. “And now bow down to your king.”  
“Of course my king.” Seth answered with a trembling voice.  
“I wonder why I even have to tell you” Finn asked sternly.  
“Sorry my king” Seth on his knees looking up to his demonic king.  
“Shut up. You know what to do.” 

He knew it. At least he thought so. With trembling fingers Seth pulled down his kings pants.  
His cock was already a little hard. He kissed his head. His tongue playing with his tip. Trying to please the slowly growing cock in front of him. He enjoyed the feeling of Finns hot flesh on his tongue, his lips.  
He knew he wasn´t allowed to enjoy it. But he did. He felt his own dick growing.  
Another kiss on Finns tip. His tongue stroking his shaft. Trying to hide his own erection.  
Oh how he had missed this feeling. Pleasing Finns cock. Pleasing his demon king.  
His lips started surrounding the now hard rock cock in front of him. Slowly taking him deeper and deeper.  
“Not yet Seth. Not yet. Save your little mouth for later” Finn stopped him.  
'Damn it. Another mistake' Seth thought.  
“As you wish my king” he answered starting to massage the big cock.

He had been waiting three weeks to enjoy Finns cock again. To feel it again. All he was thinking about the last days had been how to please him. To finally suck his cock again. And now he wasn´t allowed to. He felt the disappointment.  
'At least I am allowed to touch him' Seth thought starting to increase his pace.  
Jerking his king off. Playing with his balls. He massaged him faster and faster. With more pressure.  
Finn started to moan. His breath got faster.  
Seth knew it must have been three weeks since his last orgasm. So he didn´t want to make his king wait for his release. He just wanted to enjoy his cock a little more. So he slowed down a bit. Stroked his shaft gently. Finns cock flinched. His moan got louder. His breath faster. Seth started to increase his pace again.  
“Good boy” Finn moaned as he shot his cum right into Seths face.  
He kissed his tip. Looked up to his king smiling.

“What are you smiling about” Finn asked.  
“Nothing my king” Seth mumbled. Looking down on the ground again.  
“Get up.” Finn commanded. “Take off your cloths. Turn around. Hands on your back.”  
Seth did what he was told to.  
Feeling Finn tying his hands with a rope and blindfolding him made his cock growing.  
“Sit down and wait until I want to play with you again” he heard Finn saying.  
“Yes my king” he sat down on the floor. Left all alone with his hard rock dick. Not able to do anything.


End file.
